Naruto Digital Monsters
by Hatake Shiko
Summary: Naruto and some others are sent to the digital world as the chosen ones to help save it. Naruto comes to realize that Digital World and his own world are not as different as they may seem... warning: yaoi On a temporary hiatus until my muse comes back
1. Pulled into a new world

Title?

Genre: General, Adventure, Romance

Warning: Shonen Ai don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own either Digimon or Naruto. Sadly, I am but a girl who owns nothing, not even her soul because her friend has it in a bottle somewhere... she forget where she put it too...

Deep within the Digital World, a single digimon lay trapped, unable to escape the dungeon in which it was confined in. "I'm afraid that even with the Chosen here now, there will not enough power to set me free and save the digital world... I will call upon my power to send for more, this time, from another place... ones who will be suited for battle and will be able to destroy the darkness and save the Digital World..." With these words, a bright light appeared and flew off into the sky, traveling to a place where such people lived.

* * *

Chapter One

Kakahsi and the rest of team 7 walked through the village of Konoha after finishing a tough mission. As always, Sasuke's fan club was waiting for him and when he came into view, all of them stared to scream and run over to him, knocking over a certain fox in the process.

"Hey," Naruto yelled as he stood up and dusted himself off. "What did you guys do that for!" The girls payed no mind to the boy and continued to draped themselves over Sasuke. Naruto growled as once again, Sauke got all the attention and everyone ignored him. A hit to the head brought the boy form his musings and he looked up into the eyes of his former teacher, Iruka. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, how are you?"

The kind chunnin smiled at the boy, "I'm doing just fine, Naruto." He then turned his attention to Sasuke and he let his chest puff out in pride. "I heard that Sasuke was ables to defeat a majority of the enemies that stood in his way and barley got a scratch," Iruka said as he started to walk towards the Uchiya boy, not even knowing that the blonde boy he had been talking to only moments before was now gone.

Sasuke noticed this, however, and he glared at the spot that the boy had been standing in. Wasn't the dobe coming to the meeting Kakashi had told them about that would happen right after they finished their mission? 'Naruto... you probally forgot and went off to buy ramen.' Still, Sasuke couldn't help feel a sense of dread when he thought about the fox boy, and he didn't know why...

* * *

Naruto slammed the door shut upon entering the confines of his room; his haven. He stormed over to his bed and threw himself down upon it. The familiar smell of his own dried sweat along with a few other scents filled his nose, almost calming him to a degree. "Stupid Sasuke," he mumbled into his sheets as his eyes began to tear up. "Why does he have to be good at everything! Why do people always praise him whenever he does something! They don't do that for me, and it's all because of the nine tails I have inside of me!" Hot, angry tears now fell down the small boy's cheeks as he closed his eyes and tried to quell the anger that was slowly surfasing inside of him. "This is so stupid," he said as he flipped onto his back and closed his eyes. "I wish... I wish that for once, I could be the hero instead of Sasuke."

"Chosen one..."

Naruto bolted out of bed and looked around for the source of the voice, kunai blade in hand.

"Chosen one... your destiny awaits!" The voice said as a hole appeared beneath Naruto's feet. He quickly leaped out of the way and bolted out of his room. "You cannot escape what fate has chosen you to do." The voice said as holes kept appearing where ever Naruto took a step. As Naruto was running, he spotted the rest of cell 7 waiting for him by their designated meeting place.

"Guys!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Help!" Just as he said those words, a hole opened beneath him and Naruto found his legs stuck in a black tar-like substance. IImmidately, the sticky black substance began to draw Naruto into the hole.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she, Sasuke, and Kakashi ran towards the fallen boy in hopes of helping him.

"Hold on, Naruto," Sasuke said as he and Kakashi both grabbed one of Naruto's hands.

"Nothing can keep you from your destiny, young chosen one." The voice said as Naruto was almost completely covered on the black goo.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled as he and Sasuke watched as Naruto was pulled into the hole.

"No!" Both Kakashi and Sasuke screamed as the hole dissapeared, taking Naruto with it.

* * *

"Chosen one, it is time for you to awaken and embrace your destiny," the voice said as Naruto began to wake up from a slumber that hi did not even know he went into.

"What happened," the young fox boy asked as he rubbed his wrists where Kakashi and Sasuke had grabbed him.

"You are in the digital world, Chosen One."

"Digital what?" Naruto Asked as he finally took in his surroundings.

"This is called the Forest Terminal." The voice said as Naruto looked at all the trees that surrounded him. "I brought you here because I thought that you would feel more at home in this area."

Naruto took a few more moments of looking around before he finally asked something. "Why am I here?"

"You are here because fate has chosen you and a few others to save the Digital World."

Naruto stared at the sky and sighed as he sat down and took out his kunai. Suddenly, the kunai began to melt and it dripped to the floor, creating a orange and white digivice. "What happened to my kunai!" He yelled as he picked up the new object, tossing it back into the grass when it didn't turn back into his precious weapon. "That was the only one I had on me!"

"I have transformed it into a digivice," the voice said from the strange contraption. "You will meet with the others soon, so take care, Chosen One." The voice said as it faded into nothing.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the digivice. "I want my kunai back!" The only answer the young boy got was the wind as it rustled his messy blonde hair. Decieding that he wasn't going to get an answer, Naruto sat down and leaned against the tree behind him. He then looked at his digivice and anger once again claimed him. He turned, eyes red with rage, and began to strike his digivice agaist the base of the tree. "Stupid thing," he yelled as he continued to pound the digivice against the tough bark of the tree. "Turn back into my kunai!"

"Hey, kid," another voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto spun around and saw 4 kids around his age, 3 boys and a girl, staring at him with curiosity. A boy with brown hair and a red button up shirt stepped forward, pointing at Naruto with a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you banging your digivice against the tree?"

Naruto jumped up and pointed at his digivice, anger slowly subsiding a little. "You know what this thing is?"

"Huh, oh, that's your digivice," the boy said smiling. "It helps you out when you are in trouble." Pause. "You'll find out later, I can't explain it right now."

Naruto blinked amd sighed as he stared at the orange and white digivice, trying to figure out why it was given to him and how he was going to get his kunai back.

"So, since you seem to another chosen," the blonde haired girl said as she smiled at Naruto. "Then you should come and travel with us, okay?"

'She reminds me of Sakura,' Naruto thought as he smiled at the girl. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yay!" The girl said as they all started to walk away from the tree with Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji watched as Naruto dissapeared within the black hole in the ground; feeling as useless as a newborn chick. He clenched his fists as he watched Kakashi and Sasuke despreatly strike at the ground where Naruto had once been. 'I've never seen a jutsu like that before,' he thought as he closed his milky white eyes. 'If someone is able to transport Naruto, then they would have no problem doing it to anyone else.' He opened his eyes and watched as his younger cousin ran to Sakura and then fell to her knees, shaking with what Neji could only think to be a mixture of despair and confusion.

The young Hyuuga turned his head away from his cousin and glanced once again at the two Sharingan holders. Sasuke was still attacking the ground, possibly thinking that if he dug deep enough, he would find Naruto. Neji felt a sharp tug at his heart as he watched the boy being pulled back by Kakashi as he continued to tear open the ground beneath him.

'If only there was something I could do...'

Sasuke strugled against Kakashi as he tried to get to the growing hole in the ground. "Let me go," he screamed as Kakashi pinned him to the ground. "I have to go after Naruto!"

"There is nothing we can do for him right now," Kakashi said as he looked from Sasuke to the hole in the middle of the street. "If we don't find out what took Naruto, we have no chance of finding." He then looked over at Sakura and Hinata and told them to go and gataher information on transportation jutsu's.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensai!" Sakura said as she and Hinata started to head towards the village liabrary.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, we'll find Naruto," Kakashi said, more to himself than to Sasuke. 'I just wish I knew where he was and who or even what took him,' Kakashi thought as he finally let go of Sasuke who had once again gone over to the hole and started to dig.

'Hang on, Naruto,' Sasuke thought as his arms started to bleed from the abuse hw was putting them through. 'I'm going to find you and save you... I just hope that you are okay...'

* * *

"Aaachooo!"

"Bless you, kid," the boy in the red button up shirt said to Naruto as the blonde haired girl offered Naruto a hankerchief. "Are you catching a cold on us?"

No," Naruto said as he declined the hankerchief and smiled. "Someone must be talking about me."

"Yeah, that could do it," the little boy with a huge hat on his head said as he smiled at Naruto. "By the way, what's your name?"

Naruto stopped walking and smiledas he looked at the small boy. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto."

The younger boy smiled and pointed at himself. "My name is Himi Tomoki."

"Hi, Naruto, my name is Orimoto Izumi," the blonde haired girl said as she winked at the fox boy.

"The name's Shibunuma Junpei," a boy in a blue outfit and short brown hair said.

"I'm Kanbura Takuya," the boy in the red button up shirt said as he smiled and looked around. "We have two others, but we have to wait until they get back to introduce you to them."

Naruto smiled and stard at the digivice in his hand. 'How am I going to get my kunai back?' He sighed and noticed that everyone had sat down and were now resting. 'I guess taking a little rest wont hurt anyone.'

"Hello!"

Naruto looked down and saw a skinny yellow creature starting up at him. "I said 'hello'", it said as it took a step towards Naruto. Instantly, Naruto's shinobi instincts took over and he kicked the creature with all his might, sending it flying.

"Oops..." Naruto said as the others started to run after the yellow creature.

Thats all for now... if you like it, leave a review, if you don't, you can leave a review, just no flames.

Have a happy holidays!

Friendless Girl


	2. Enter the man of many rivals

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! I was so inspired by people reading this that I decided to post it asap. Although I was a little discouaged by the fact that not a lot of people reviewed... (go's and sulks in a corner . I'm not allowed on line at home so I have to do these types of things at my friends house)

Oh, I almost forgot, the digimon season is season 4, digimon frontier.

The names are as followed for those who don't know the japenese version.

Izumi - Zoey

Junpei- Jp

Tomoki- Tommy

Takuya- guy in red shirt who's name elludes me at this time.

That's all I can think of right now.

Warning: There is going to be shonen ai/yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read and please don't flame me. Critisism is nice though...

Disclaimer: I don't own it. As I said before, my friend has my soul... she told me that she thinks its under her bed... Scary thought...

Chapter 2

Kakashi sat on a rock outside of the village, trying to read the newest installment of Icha Icha Paradise in peace. At least, that's what it would look like to a random passerby. In reality, he was tyring to put together what had happened to Naruto and he wasn't having any luck on finding out who or what took him. He sighed as he looked at a couple of anbu who were walking toward him and he shook his head. He really didn't feel like going out on a mission right now. A noise brought Kakashi back form his musings as he looked down and saw that the same subatance that had grabbed at Naruto, was now dragging him through a hole beneath him. Kakashi sighed and looked at the anbu with a bored expression.

"Tell the Hokage that I was taken to Naruto and that I will try make contact with her when I find a chance," he told the anbu before he brought his book up to his face and was dragged th erest of the way down the hole.

"We must go tell the Hokage!" an anbu said as they rushed back to Konoha to tell the busty woman the news.

Now, as fate would have it, Kakahsi ended up sitting on another rock in a forest when he finally emerged from the darkness. 'Well, I don't sense any enemies...' he thought as he turned the page and continued to read his book.

At this moment in time, a flying yellow "object" flew towards Kakashi at a very fast speed. With his nose still in his book, Kakashi reached up and grabbed the object by its pants with one hand. 'I guess I thought too soon," he thought as he lowered the the thing to eye level. "What on the world is this thing?'

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The man then looked up to see Naruto along with 3 boys and a girl running towards him. 'Well, that didn't take too long,' he thought as he placed the thing down and looked at Naruto for any sign of injuries. Unfortunetly, the blonde decided at that moment to tackle/hug his teacher into a conviently well placed tree. Kakashi looked up from his pupil and saw the other 4 children and the thing staring at him.

"Yo," he said as he waved one of his hands at the children.

"So cool," Izumi said as she clasped her hands together in front of her, staring at Kakashi the entire time.

Naruto shook his head as he got off of his teacher and looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei, how did you get here?"

"Same way you did," Kakashi said as he took out his book again and began reading it. Naruto blinked at his teacher a few times and then fell over, feet twiching in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined as he stood up and led his teacher behind a tree. "Why are you reading your book at a time like this!"

Kakashi mearley ignored the blonde haired boy and continued to read his book. ( incase you haven't figured it out or you just don't know me, Kakashi is one of my all time fave. Naruto characters)

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he tried to grab the book from the man's hands,

Poof.

The man dissapeared and reappeared behind Naruto. "One thousand years of pain!" He said as he poked the boy in his rear. The boy let out a howl and grabbed his backside, running out from behind the tree.

"Stupid perverted sensei," the boy said as he held in the tears that threatened to fall as rubbed his sore bottom.

"That's super cool," Izumi said as large hearts appeared in her eyes as Kakashiwalked out form behind the tree. "I don't know what happened behind that tree, but it was cool!"

Kakashi hung his head and closed his visible eye, trying not to laugh at the girl who strangely reminded him of Sakura. Suddenly, the boy in the blue outift stepped up to Kakashi, eyes filled with anger.

"You," the boy said pointing at Kakashi. "How dare you steal my Izumi-chan away from me! You are now my eternal rival in the war of love!"

Kakashi stared wide eyed at the boy and hing his head. 'It figures,' he thought as he turned and walked toward Naturo who had finally stopped rubbing his rear.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Junpei said as he advanced on Kakashi who had stopped beside Naruto.

Naruto, finally letting what had just happed sink in, fell over into a fit of laughter. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, its another fuzzy eyebrows! We can call him fuzzy brows the third!" Kakashi smiled at his student and placed a hand on Naruto's head, slightly tugging the golden locks the were there.

"Naruto, I would appreciate it if you would not talk about him right now," Kakashi said as he looked over at the other four children. "Now then, he said as he released Naruto and ignored the death glared he was recieving form the one boy. "Can anyone tell me where I am?"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the posters that before him, clenching his fists until cresent shaped indents apeared in his palms. A picture of Naturo was on one of the posters while Kakashi was on the other, taunting Sasuke with their smiling eyes. Earlier that morning, Kakahi had been reported missing and it was concluded that the same thing that took Naruto had gotten him.

Tsunade, fearing that the rest of Team seven was going to be targeted, had Sasuke and Sakura watched over by anbu 24/7. Sasuke took the picture of Naruto down and held it in his hands.

"Naruto... Kakashi-sensei... what could have happened to the two of you?" The young boy said as he folded the paper up and put it in his kunai holder. "I wish that I could be where you two are right now... then I could help you both escape," he said as he slumped against the wall, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Milky white eyes glared at the ceiling as the rain continued to fall outside. It had begun raining a few hours ago and the soft pitter patter of the drops of water had lulled the boy into a calm, relaxed state. A knock on the door roused the boy from his state and he went to answer the door. When he opened it, a girl around his age greeted him, smiling at him with similar eyes to his own.

"What is the matter, Hinata-san," Neji said as he opened his door further and invited his cousin in. Even though he still didn't like the main branch, Neji had come to have a soft spot for his younger cousin and wanted to protect her like a brother would a sister.

"Neji-nisan, gomen, I couldn't sleep... the girl said as she looked at the ground and blushed a light pink. "I was hoping that you and I could talk for a little while until the storm passed..." The girl continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to look at ther cousin for fear of rejection. Hinata knew that Neji had come a long way from the time that he tried to kill her, but she could still sense that he didn't trust her completely. This was one thing that the gilr wanted the most, her cousin's trust. Looking up, she saw that her cousin was smiling at her and she gave a small smile in return.

"Of course, Hinata-san," he said as he went over and got a chair for his cousin to sit in. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about Naruto," she said as she sat down in the chair and looked at her lap. "I think I may know where he is, but I'm still unsure."

"Where do you think he is, Hinata-san," Neji said as he sat down on another chair infront of Hinata.

"I believe he is another world, one called 'the digital world'. According to the informatin in the liabrary, something like this happened a long time ago. When the people returned, the spoke of monsters and horrid battles and things that were unimaginable. Neji-niisan, the way they were transported to that world was the same as what happned to both Naruto and Kakashi-san."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, you were the first person I could think of telling."

"Fine, don't tell anyone of your assumptions just yet," Neji said as he and Hinata stood up and headed for the door. "Let's wait until the Hokage says somthing, alright?"

"Hai, Neji-niisan, good night." She said as she walked out fo the room and down the hall. Neji closed the door and went back to lay in his bed.

'If what Hinata-san was saying is true,' he thought as sleep started to consume him. 'Then I don't know how we are going to find Naruto and Kakashi-san.' With that thought, the boy drifted off to sleep with the sound of rain in the back round.

* * *

Friendless Girl : Look! I did another chapter! And look, Kakashi is with Naru-chan!

Kakashi : hey, where's my digivice!

FG: You don't get one yet.

Kakashi: why not

FG: because I am the authoress and I know what I am doing! (puts rat poisoning in Orochimaru's drink before he took a sip)

Kakashi : right, just tell the nice people what you need to tell them and go take your meds. You crazy person.

FG: (locks Kakahsi in a box) anyways, thank you all for reading my story and thank you for those who reviewed. If you could review for this chapter as well that would be great.

Have a nice day and remember, don't drink things that people give you at parties or any other social event. You might wind up like Orochimaru over here. ( points to Orochimaru who is on the foor not moving) I think it must have been something in his drink...

Friendless Girl


	3. Authoress Note

Hi! This is a friendly note saying that I wont be here next week. I am going to Ocean City. Also, I will try to update the following weekend. Another thing, please review!

Also, for those of you who want a contest... the contest is... who is going to be brought to the digiworld next! Whoever wins gets a plushie! Others get pocky.

Here is a teaser from chapter 3

"Kakashi-sensei! That's it! Kage Bunshin no-aaaaaaaiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

"What's wrong, Naruto, did your chakra shock you again?"

"NO! Kage Bunshin no-ahhhh!"

"Grrr... Kage Bunshin no-"

"Will you stop it already! Do you want to become a lightening rod?"

"GAH! Voice inside thing that wont give me back my kunai!

"Are you done being suicidal?"

"... maybe..."

End Teaser

That is a little taste of chapter three. If I get enough reviews... I might upload it this weekend.

Edited on 2-10-06

Anyways, Please Review if you love me!

Friendless Girl


	4. and when will I be getting that back ?

**Little hello thing to tell you all what has been happening** : Hey, I'm back with a brand new chapter! Yay for me and yay for anyone who likes my fic! To all of those who have reviewed, THANK YOU! To all those who have not reviewed : I forgive you and love you just the same. Any ways, someone pointed out that only children usualy get sent to the digital world. That is true, but for the sake of the story and the entire Digital World I brought Kakashi in. This had nothing to do with the fact that I am obsessed with him or the fact that he is one of the coolest characters in Naruto. Oh no, this was done soley because:

Naruto + Digital World + no one there to supervise him EQUALS doom, death, blood, torture, scarring of minds, rampaging frogs, and confusion.

I will now dazzle you all with pretty words and other things, such as the chapter that I am not writing because I am writing this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't Naruto or Digimon. But I do have good news! My friend has found my soul! Its up for grabes if anyone wants it, I can't afford it... Damn money grubber... its not even worth anything...

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ. IF YOU FLAME ME FOR IT, I WILL BE MAD. HOWEVER, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS REALLY HELPFUL!**

Chapter 3

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry," Naruto whined as he rubbed his stomach and looked at his teacher. "Can we stop nad get some ramen?"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Izumi said as she ran up to the boy, sneaking glances at the silver haired jounin along the way. "I don't know if ramen exists in the Digital World."

"NANI!" Naruto said as he sbapped his head toward the blonde. "They have to have ramen! I can't live without eating my ramen!" Kakashi sighed and looked over at the now visibly upset fox boy.

"I'm sure that you can find some way to survive without it until we get back home."

"But Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whined at the older man. "All my diet consits of is ramen!"

"Oh well," Kakashi said as he continued to walk with the children. "By the way, where in the name of the Hokage is that _thing_," Kakashi said pointing at the strange yellow creature. The creature looked over at him and smiled, making the jounin want to throw him half way through the forest. However, being that he was a shinobi, he was able to keep his self control in check and not chuck the funny looking creature into oblivion.

"I'm Neemon," the creature said as it looked at Kakashi and rubbed its back. "You hurt more than Bokomon."

Once again, Kakashi was at a lost as he looked at the children with his one visible eye. "Dare I ask whom that is?"

"Oh, Bokomon? He's right here... OMG! We left Bokomon!" Takuya said as his eyes widened.

"I guess You're right", Izumi said as she looked around. "It must have happened when we took that break before we found Naruto-kun. Kakashi-san, would you come with me while I go and and get him," she said as she gave a smile to the man. Kakashi avoided her gaze and looked around the forest, tyring to calculate the best way to about the subject.

"I don't think that that is the wisest thing to do, "Kakashi said as he looked at the children. ""The best approach would be if Naruto, Tomoki and myself stay here while the rest of you go after this Bokomon charcter."

"Why? Wouldn't it be wiser to travel together." Izumi said as she looked over at the others.

"No, It wouldn't be wiser," Kakashi said as he looked over and saw Tomoki leaning agaonst a tree. "Naruto and I don't know our way around here, and judging by the way you guys are acting, you do. Also, your friend Tomoki is extreamly tired and should be given the chance to rest while you three find your friend."

"He's got a point," Takuya said as he looked at Izumi. "We do know our way around here better and Tomoki is tired. We should go get Bokomon while thkose three stay here." Junpei nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Izumi.

"I guess you're right," she said as she started to walk away from the group. "You two better start comon, we don't have any time to lose."

"Coming, Izumi-chan," Junpei said as he and Takuya followed Izumi, leaving the other three people alone. Seeing this, Tomoki closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving the two shinobi's by themselves for the time being.

"Poor kid," Naruto said as he smiled and looked towards the boy. "He must have really been tired." His blue eyes found his teacher and they grew to an unnatural size. "Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing with that book again!" Kakashi looked up at the blonde and gave him a 'what do you think' look as he once again took to his book. "That's it, sensei, you asked for this," Naruto said as he put his hands together in a seal. "Kage Bunshin no jaaah!" The blonde yelled as electricity coursed through his body.

"What's the matter, Naruto," Kakashi said as put his book in his back pouch. "Did your chakra shock you again?"

"Shut up! Kage bunshin no- aaaahhhh!" Once again, electricity raked through the small boy, causing him to fall to the ground. "What's going on," Naruto said as he put his hands together in the hand seal. "Kage bunshin no-" "Will you stop it already! Do you want to become a lightening rod?"" Immeadatley, Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at his digivice, a look of annoyance on his face.

"GAH! Voice inside thing that wont give me back my kunai!

"Are you done being suicidal?"

"Maybe..."

"I thought you would get the hint after I had the digivice shock you, but no, you had to try it again," the voice said in clear annoyance. "You're not the smartest person in the world, are you?"

"Hey! what do you mean by that!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his digivice and glared at it. "More importantly, why did this thing shock me when I was trying to do my jutsu!"

"Anyways," the voice said, completely and uterly ignoring Naruto. " I came to give you a Digivice, Kakashi."

"Again with the forien words," Kakahsi said as he looked at the device Naruto was fuming at.

"Sorry, its a device that will help you on your journey. I will give it to you, I just need to construct it out of something that you are familiar with..."

Naruto, being that he was currently mad at both the Voice and his teacher, gave a simple suggestion to what that pbject might be. "Why don't you use sensei's book, its his favorite." As soon as those words left his lips, Naruto felt the air suddenly get colder and he looked up to see a very mad masked man glaring at him. 'Uh oh.'

"I don't think that will work, Naruto," the voice said, making Kakashi blink. "Yes, I believe this will be more apropriete." With that said, the Konoha headplate on Kakashi's head melted and formed a silver and white digivice at his feet. Kakashi gingerly picked it up and reached up at his forehead protector, finding that it was now no more than a blue piece of cloth.

"... That was unexpected..." Kakashi said as he poketed the digivice and looked at Naruto's. "When will I be getting that back?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that question right now. I must go..." then there was silence.

"Yeah, it comes and goes when its convienent for it," Naruto said sarcastically as he put the digivice in his pocket. "So, what do we do now, Kakashi sensei."

The silver haired ninja said nothing as Naruto waited and watched. Finally, the man shook his head and sat beside the sleeping Tomoki, bringing out his book in the process. "Were going to wait until the others get back, then we'll go from there." Naruto nodded his head and sat doen beside his teacher, leaning his head back for well deserved rest.

Kakashi Pov

'I still don't know why I have been sent here." I sigh and put my book back in my pouch, taking out the digivice that had been given to me. "I still can't believe that this thing was made from my headplate..." shaking my head, I lean my head back against the tree and close my visible eye. 'Atleast Naruto is okay,' I think as I relax. 'I just wish that I could tell everyone else... they were so worried about him.'

End Pov

Flash Back

Kakashi knocked on the door of the Uchiha estate, deciding to actually be normal and not barge in through the window. A few moments later, the door opened and revealed a pale raven haired youth. The two stared at each other for a few minuets until the boy opened his door wider, inviting the man in without words. Once they were inside, Kakashi turned to his pupil and looked square in his onyx eyes.

"You should know why I am here, Sasuke," the silver haired man said as the young Uchiha prodigy closed his eyes.

"Should I now," the teen countered as he glared at his teacher.

"Sasuke, what happened with Naruto earlier wasn't your fault. We tried everything we could do at that time... besides, we have the village helping us in the search for the person in charge of this." Kakashi noticed while he was talking, Sasuke had grown quiet and the air around them was full of tension.

"You say you have the village looking for him... but you know what? No one is looking for him!" Sasuke said in a low voice, glancing over at Kakashi. "This is the happiest that I have ever seen the village, and I bet it is because he is gone. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them did it! I don't care what excuses you have, Kakahsi, but I need to do what I have to do. I am the only one who gets to rejoice if the dobe isn't here, and its not because I hate him."

"You may be right, Sasuke, but that doesn't mean that no one is looking for Naruto." Kakashi shook his head and looked at his pupil. "That also means that you don't have to go after Naruto."

Startled, the young Uchiha turned and looked at his teacher, "how did you know..."

"Beacause," the man said as he opened the door and steped out. "He has already done the same for you." With that, the jounin closed the door and walked towards the Hokage's office. Once he was there, he was greeted by an onslaught of office supplies and furniture.

"Kakashi! I demand that you tell me what happened with Naruto!" The blonde woman screamed as she punched a hole in the wall.

"Uh..."

"Never mind! Go out and find him!" She yelled as she tried to calm herself down. When she looked back at the silver haired man, he was gone.

After escaping the rath of the Hokage, Kakashi decided to stop by the academy to check up on Iruka. The teacher was probally in worse shape than anyone, seeing as he was the closest thing Naruto had to an actual parent. 'I hope that he is taking the news okay,' Kakashi thought as he walked through the academy doors and up to Iruka's classroom. Opening the door, the silver haired man entered the room, closing the door behind him. He turned towards the front of the room and noticed a brown haired man sitting at the desk with his head in his hands.

"Iruka, are you alright," the masked man said as he walked over to the desk. The dark haired man looked up, crystaline tears clouding his dark chocolate eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," the man said as he wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," he said as the man scratched the scar on his nose.

"Oh, I see..."

"Listen, Iruka," Kakashi said as he titled the man's head so he could look him in the eyes. "I know that you are upset about Naruto... but you have to get ahold of yourself! You are a teacher! People count on you everyday and they need you to be strong! We're doing our best in trying to locate Naruto." Sighing, the masked man regained his composture and once again looked at Iruka. "As soon as I find out anything on Naruto's where abouts, I'll tel you, okay?"

"Alright," Iruka said as he gave a small smile.

"You should smile more, Iruka," Kakashi said as he walked over to the window and opened it. "You just might land yourself a date with someone if you do." Then, the masked jounin jumped out of the window, leaving the other man there blushing.

End flashback

"That was the last time I talked to them," Kakashi said as he stood and looked at the sky. "I wish I had talked to them more..."

"I bet you do, human!"

"Wha-" suddenly, a monster came out from behind the trees and rammed into Kakashi, causing the man to fly back many feet. "Who are you!"

"I am Demidevimon," the sphere with legs stated as it looked at the now awake Tomoki and Naruto. "Hmmm, they seem like good fun..." With that, the creature dove towards the kids, missing only when Naruto pushed them out of the way.

"What are we supposed to do against that thing," Naruto said, remembering that if he used his jutsu, he would probally get hurt. "Kuso!"

Suddenly, a bright light started to emit from the ground, completely surrounding Naruto. When Naruto looked, he saw a figure in the middle of the light, almost beconing for him to claim it. Acting on instinct, the young fox boy pointed his digivice at the object, causing the object to get pulled into it.

"Chosen one, utter these words : Spirit Evolution!"

"Crazy screwed voice," Naruto said as he watched a ring of light circle his left hand.

"Run your digivice through the light and trasform!"

"Yeah, voice person, get a life," with that, Naruto shouted the words "Spirit Evolution" while running the digivice through the ring of light. Naruto felt himself changing as he watched armour embrace his hands and felt a strange sensation through out his body. Once the light stopped, Naruto looked down at himself and turned sheet white. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What happened to me!"

Authress note: Hmmm, what did happen to Naruto? I no tell, you must read and find out. Also, sorry that it is rushed, I've felt rushed to get this out to you all. Also, sorry for the delay. My dad erased EVERYTHING off of my computer. So I was basically working with that stress plus a million other things.

I put Kakashi/Iruka hints in! I am so proud of myself!

Anyways, please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.

Friendless Girl


	5. Regrets regrets regrets

Dear everyone:

Yo! This is Friendless Girl coming at you with another chapter! Yay for you people! Or not… Muahahahaha! A lot of you want to know what our dear Naruto transforms into… well, I don't want to tell, so nyah! You can all wait until you read it to find out. So, without further ado, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer:

Shiko: She doesn't own Naruto or digimon… she doesn't even own herself. Her two friends from Florida do… and her soul still belongs to a sophomore (she is a sophomore now . I am so proud of her… but I want my soul back!)

Friendless Girl: Enjoy!

Sasuke sat on his bed and looked through the scrolls he had found in his families library. He had hoped that there would be something in them that would tell him where Naruto and Kakashi were… but so far he had found nothing. He sighed and pushed a hand through his raven black hair, growing frustrated at the seemingly impossible task. How could he, a mere genin, do what chunnin, jounin, Anbu, and even the Hokage herself could not? He felt the breeze from the open window on the back of his neck and he shivered, suddenly feeling cold. He didn't know why, normally he liked the cold and preferred it over something warm any day. He got up from his bed and went over to the window, reaching out to shut it.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke froze at the sound of his voice. Had it been his imagination playing tricks on him? Or was someone trying to contact him?

"Sasuke…" This time the voice was louder, coming from the sky in a crisp, sweet note. The Uchiha heir leaned out his window and scanned the area. He recognized the voice. It was Naruto's.

"Naruto?" He swallowed the lump in his throat and listened, waiting to see if he would hear the boy's voice again. After several minutes, he realized that it must have been a figment of his imagination and shook his head. He straightened and brought his head back inside, closing the door after he did so.

"Where are you, Naruto," he said to himself as he took his seat back on the bed. "I'm going to find you, I promise…"

(Page break thing that changes the scene… yeah)

Neiji watched as the Uchiha continued to read from scrolls and books that were occupying what looked like his bed. He felt resentful still that he was unable to help the blonde boy that the Uchiha pined over. He knew that he could have helped somehow… but instead, he sat and watched as Naruto was pulled into that black void. He clenched his fists and hit the side of the tree that he was sitting in. He welcomed the pain that coursed through his hand, physical pain was so much better than the pain that he was feeling in his heart. Yes, he would be the first to admit that he felt something for the blonde boy that craved attention. He knew he had ever since the fight in the chunnin exams. He just never felt the need to act on it.

Now he was regretting not telling him, not giving him any signs that he cared for him. Even if the boy didn't return his feelings, it would have made him less regretful in the end. He closed his eyes, he had no time to feel bad right now, there were more important matters at hand than regret.

Earlier that day, Hinata had been placed in the hospital for psychiatric help. A Hyuuga member had over heard her talking with Neiji and felt that Hiashi should know. Hiashi decided to put Hinata in the hospital to help her… figure out what she was saying. This had upset Neiji to no end. How dare they put innocent Hinata in the hospital? She had no reason to be there…

He snapped out of his thoughts and jumped down from the tree. He had something he needed to take care of…

(Pagey breaky thingy)

A knock on the door brought Sasuke out of his searching. He grumbled as he got up and left his room, heading for the front door. Who would dare disturb him right now? He swung open the door and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hyuuga?"

"We need to talk, Uchiha," Neiji said as he frowned. Sasuke paused for a moment and then moved aside, allowing the teen to enter the house.

"I guess we do."

(chapter end)

Um…. Ta da? Yeah, not my best, but I wrote this in class. My comp crashed… gosh… 2 weeks ago I guess and I lost everything, including this chapter. So, here it is. And for all of you who are upset at not knowing what Naruto turned into… this was done on purpose. So you will have to wait till the next chapter… unless I feel like being mean again.

Anyways, reviews are nice and would be appreciated… just no flames please.

Friendless Girl


	6. Gender Bending 101

Friendless Girl: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I gots reveiws!! So pretty-ful and stuffs... and they're all mine! Starts rolling around on the floor like the weird person I am

Shiko: blink and this is the person that created me... what a scary thought. No wonder I have a screwed up past... in both the guild and the story!

FG: Nyah gets up and grins I am just happy, that's all. When you are happy, you do the dance

Shiko: My dance is none of their concern

FG: But it is funny to watch.

Shiko: Nyah

FG: My word, not yours

Shiko: Whatever, just get on with the story already. I'm getting bored watching you waste everyone's time.

FG: Fine, disclaimer if you will.

Shiko: I'm not in the mood right now, have Rea do it.

Rea: Fine. Friendless Girl does not own Naruto or Digimon. She does, however, own his digivolved state (which she thought up herself) and Myself and Shiko...

Shiko: Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 5

Gender Bending 101

Naruto stared in disbelief at his body, his once human body. His ninja shoes had been replaced by black sturdy knee high boots, buckle belts strapped to the top in a strange sort of fashion. His orange pants were replaced by red shorts that reached his thighs, showing off his tan legs for the entire world to see. He had two belts circling his slim hips, one white, one red. He had a red fox tail with matching fox ears and his whisker like markings on his face remained there, allowing a little bit of Naruto to stay behind. His tank top was black and showed off his midriff area and had a red border. His chest plate was of a black metal and rested perfectly on the two mounds on his chest. That's right, breasts, he had breasts. Why in the name of all that was good and righteous did he have breasts?

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he grabbed at the offending objects. "Who put these here?" His baby blue eyes scanned for an answer, but found none. He looked pleadingly to his mentor, but found that said man was in a state similar to that of shock. He merely lifted his right hand and pointed at Naruto's feminine figure and then at His/her breasts.

"Naruto... is there something that you didn't tell us?" Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"I was going to ask Voice the same question..." The boy looked himself over once more before suddenly remembering that he was in the midst of a battle. He turned to the monster and put his hands on his hips. "What do you want with us!" The digimon looked at the fox girl and laughed.

"I want what all the other digimon want, your heads on a silver platter!" He sneered at the boy who, in turn, cocked his head to one side.

"But what if I don't want to give you my head?"

The digimon shook his round head, "it is not a matter of whether or not you want to give it to me. I will get it no matter what!" The monster flew at Naruto and prepared to attack the young… fox girl… boy… thing… yeah.

Kakashi snapped out of his dazed state and saw the monster going after his student. Normally, he would have jumped right in and tried to save him, but something was stopping him this time. A feeling that Naruto was going to be all right and that the boy should do this for himself. But why would he think that? Naruto couldn't do anything by himself without messing up. Well, that was normally the case. There had been some fluke chances where the boy did something solo and managed to pull it off. But could he pull off fighting an enemy he didn't know much about?

He turned his attention to the small child that was beginning to wake up.((AN- he is a deep sleeper right now . I can't have him wake up right away, even though he was also starting to wake in the other chapter.)) Soon, the boy would awaken especially if there was going to be a fight… but what would the boy think about Naruto's new appearance?

Naruto, however, was not as calm as Kakashi seemed to be. The boy narrowly dodged the monster and was now trying to figure out a way to defeat it. But what could he do? He couldn't use his jutsu's without turning into a giant lightening rod, and he didn't have any weapons on him thanks to the Voice. He was defenseless against an enemy that had claws and fangs. Yeah, claws and fangs, what a nice thought.

He tried to think of a way to distract the monster while he waited for Kakashi to think of a plan. A sudden pain in his left shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at it and saw a gash about two inches deep with crimson blood running down freely. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and turned to Kakashi, looking for help.

Seeing that his teacher was probably going to be of no use, Naruto turned back to the monster and pointed at it. "I will defeat you, monster!" He ran at the thing and drew back his fist, bringing it past his shoulder. The wind rushed through his long pigtails as he swung his fist around, hitting the monster in the chest cavity. Or where he thought the chest cavity was located. The Monster flew back about ten feet before recovering his wits, coming to a complete stop in mid air, and charging at the boy again. Naruto smirked; he may not be able to use ninjutsu, but that couldn't stop him from using taijutsu!

As the monster came closer to Naruto, the fox girl tensed her knees and thighs, getting ready for the opening she hoped was coming. She grinned from ear to ear as the monster came into position, about seven or so feet away from Naruto. She leapt into the air, bending her right leg so that she could kick the monster when she got close enough. That chance happened a few seconds later when her shin connected to the creature's head, sending it into a tree. She landed on the ground and ran over the tree, wanting to finish the fight before the monster had a chance to retaliate.

Demidevimon stared in shock as the young warrior charged at him yet again. He tried to fly out of the way, but Naruto's hand pinned the monster roughly to tree, leaving an indent of the sphere in the bark.

The shinobi gripped the ball like creature and then flung him in the air, away from the tree and towards the clearing. The creature went spinning, trying to gain some leverage with its wings, but couldn't. Naruto took this as an invitation to use something that he liked to call the Naruto Barrage. But he would only be able to use himself, so it wouldn't have the full desired effect. He saw the ball starting to fall and ran over to it, sliding beneath him. He kicked the monster into the air and jumped after it. So it wasn't really the Barrage, but then again, he didn't want to over do it and risk getting electrocuted by Voice. He waited until he was next to the monster and then did a front flip, allowing his heel to connect with the monster's head. The monster let out a scream as he plummeted to the ground and then hit it. He opened his eyes and saw the fox girl had landed right beside him. Naruto went to grab for the monster when he noticed something he didn't see before. He had claws of his own. Thank whatever being was up in the sky at that moment. He could actually do some damage to this thing.

He raised his clawed hands and started to attack the sphere unmercifully, as he would any opponent. The monster screamed for him to stop several times and Naruto thought he heard him say something along the lines of an attack, but he quickly shut him up by clawing at his mouth. A few moments of that and the monster started to glow. He watched as the sphere turned into a ribbon of light and his digivice thing started to glow. He blinked and picked up his digivice and watched as the ribbon of light went into it.

He blinked several more times and turned to Kakashi and the now awake Tomoki. The young boy's mouth was agape and Kakashi was probably no different. He just couldn't tell because of that mask he wore. Naruto scratched the back of her head and reverted back to normal. He looked down and patted his chest a few times.

"I think I'm back to normal," he said as much to himself as to his two companions. He looked back at his digivice and frowned. This was the absolute last time he ever listened to that crazy voice. It made him turn into a girl! Of course, he did that when he used his sexy no jutsu, but this was different. When he used the sexy no jutsu, he wants to turn into a female. This time he did not want to turn into a girl. No way, no how. Especially in front of his teacher and a kid he barely knew.

He took a step toward them and Tomoki's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the kid slumped to the floor. Naruto ran over to him as Kakashi kneeled beside the young kid.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teacher. The silver haired man nodded and laid the boy on the ground. He stood up and looked down at Naruto, giving him is trademark stare. "What?" The vessel asked as he stood up as well, looking up at his mentor.

"It's nothing."

Naruto thought for a second, trying to figure out the right words to use. "Is it because of what I turned into?" The man said nothing as he continued to stare. "You see, sensei, I-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi placing his finger on Naruto's lips.

"I do not want to know." Was all he said to the youth before he went and sat under a tree. Naruto stood still for a second before going over to another tree and siting under it, wanting to think about what just happened and how to prevent it from happening again.

A little while later, the other kids and another thing showed up. This monster wasn't as skinny or as tall as the one he had thrown. Naruto tensed and waited to see if he was going to have to fight this one too. If so, he would do it the old fashion way, with no help from Voice. As they got closer, he heard laughing coming from them and decided that this one probably was friendly.

"Oi, Naruto," the girl yelled as she waved her arms. "We have Bokomon." The monster smiled a smug smile and walked right up to Naruto.

"You must be one of the chosen," he said as he looked at him. "You have a horrible taste in fashion." The boy quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the thing's attire. It was just a simple pink band around his middle area. And he said that Naruto had no fashion taste.

"Oh well, these were on sale," he said as he glared at the thing.

"Then buy clothes that are not on sale." Naruto felt his patience slipping away.

"You think I have the extra money to-" he stopped himself before he could finish. He didn't want to say anything that he was going to regret later on. Kakashi looked at the orange clad ninja from his position under the tree and stared at him with a thoughtful look on his face. What was Naruto going to say? And what did he mean by he didn't have the extra funds to buy clothes that weren't that horrible orange color? He had been in the shop that sold Naruto his clothes and they were the same price as anyone else's clothes. Of course, Naruto didn't know he was in there and neither did the shopkeeper... but that wasn't the point. He wanted to know why Naruto felt that he couldn't buy nice clothes.

All was quiet for a few moments before Junpei's stomach growled. "Um, guys? I'm really hungry," he rubbed his stomach to add to what he had said. The children stared at him for a few minuets before they heard another stomach growl. This time, it was coming from Naruto.

"I'm hungry too..." he looked over at them and then at Tomoki. "Um, should we be getting him up soon?" The others looked over at Tomoki and then at Naruto.

"You mean he is still sleeping?" Naruto nodded and Izumi walked over to Tomoki. "Hey, Tomoki, it's time to wake up." The young boy began to stir in her arms, his eyes moving behind his eyelids. She shook his slightly and he opened his eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Less than an hour," she said as she stood him up and got up herself. They walked over to Naruto and the others while Kakashi stood up.

"Should I go salvage some food for us?" The man offered, getting the feeling that he was going to have to. Their hungry gazes said it all to him as he nodded. "I'll be back soon, so don't leave this spot, understand?" He didn't wait for their reply as he started to walk away. It would be a safe bet to go for some meat right about now. But, to be on an even safer side, he would gather some vegetables and fruits, after all, Naruto usually ate Ramen and this would be good for the boy. Even if he didn't think so at the moment.

Naruto sighed and looked at the four kids. "So, where are you guys from?" He had wanted to ask that question the moment he first met them. They seemed to have strange accents and he knew that they were not ninja's. There was no way. They made to much noise when they walked and they had too many openings. If they had been enemy ninja's, Naruto could have killed them the moment he saw them. Yeah, it was that bad.

"We're from Japan," Izumi said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "But I just moved there from Italy."

Naruto didn't know where those places were so he just did the only thing he could do at the moment. He smiled as he nodded his head, might as well look as if he knew what they were talking about.

"Where are you from, Naruto?" Naruto stopped nodding his head and his eyes widened a bit. Should he tell them where he was from?

"Um… I'm from Konohakagure." The children stared at him and smiled.

"That must be one of those smaller countries in Europe, right?"

Once again, Naruto used the "Smile and nod" method. It seemed to have worked because no other questions were asked about his homeland. Instead, an awkward silence settled over them, enveloping them in its grasp. No one wanted to speak up at this point for fear of saying the wrong thing to complete and total strangers. Or, at least, that is what the children were thinking.

"When is the man coming back?" The yellow one asked as it scratched its head. "I'm hungry."

"I'm sure the man will be back soon," Bokomon replied as he brought out a book and began to read. "I mean, how hard is it to find food for eight people?" Naruto rolled his blue eyes. He barley knew this thing and already he was annoyed with it.

"You forget that he is as knew here as any of the five of us," Takuya told Bokomon. "He may not know what is poisoned and what isn't." Naruto, once again, rolled his head. What was with these people and stating the obvious? It was as if they lived to do so. Like they were brought here for the sole purpose of telling him things that he already knew.

At that moment, the silver haired jounin walked out from the trees, holding in his hands what seemed to be cabbages. "I found something that was edible." The children stared at him, and then at the cabbages.

"It's better than nothing," Junpei said as he shrugged his shoulders. He had seemingly forgotten his hatred of the man when the subject of food had been brought up.

Naruto looked at the cabbages and then at Kakashi. "Are they safe to eat?" Naruto didn't' want to have an upset stomach because his teacher fed him bad food. He already had enough experience with bad food thank you very much!

"I tried it myself, Naruto, it's fine." True, he had tried it himself and it tasted pretty good to him. He gave one to everyone and they all started to eat.

"This is good," Izumi said as she smiled. The others agreed and continued to eat. When they were done, Naruto got up and looked at the others.

"We should probably get going, no telling what is in this forest." He smiled, he already knew one thing that was here, and he didn't want to know anything else. The others got up and silently agreed with him. They started to walk when something dawned on Naruto. Why hadn't Tomoki told the others what happened to him? He didn't want to press the subject, so he would let it go, for now at least.

"So, where exactly are we headed?"

"Dunno, where ever the wind takes us I guess." And that was all that was said for the next several hours.

Friendless Girl - Well, that is it! Kudo's to Frogger666 for thinking that Naruto was going to turn into a humanoid fox person! YAY! You were very very close. And yes, I did dabble with the idea of Naruto being a cute little fox boy, but I need him to be a girl. Causes lots of pretty drama and major questions are born.

Shiko - ... Don't you have to finish drawing our digified Naruto-chan?

FG: Maybe, but that is coming along semi nicely. Besides, I have to finish two art projects that are due soon.

Shiko: Excuses excuses excuses

FG:... I hate you

Shiko: But you created me

FG: Enough of this senceless arguing, k?

Shiko: kk

FG: Wow, I actually updated in less than 1 week, what a shock

Shiko: that is what happens when you have inspiration

FG: I guess

Shiko: yep, now, say bye bye to all the nice people

FG: Bye Bye

Rea: P.s. don't forget to review .


	7. Puddle

Um, I'm back School is out (finally) and I decided to go through my comp to see how many fics I'm behind on. Let me tell you, it's more than I would like it to be V.V So, I decided to get my butt in gear and write some more chapters for all of my stories. And not just one chapter at a time. Oh no, I am going to write multiples for times where I need to post and I can't think of what to write! That, and I can give them all to Katreal so she can proof read them for me . Cause I know their will be a million spelling and grammar errors lol.

Hmmm, I guess the next thing on the agenda!

I don't know if I asked you guys yet, but I am looking for a Beta for this story (for the fact that I don't want to always ask my friend for help and that they can tell me when they want the next chapter aka inspire ) So… if any of you want to do it, it would be really helpful

So… yeah! Onto the chapter!

(Um, actually, school is in again ; just to give you an idea of how long I've been needing to post this, I didn't change the original note)

CHAPTER 7

The Uchiha looked at Neiji and stepped to the side, allowing him to enter his home. The young man nodded his head in silent thanks and stepped into Sasuke's house, removing his shoes and waiting the stoic teen.

The Uchiha came up behind him, a slight frown settling in on his pale face. "What brings you here, Hyuuga?"

There seemed to be an awkward silence after that when Neiji didn't answer. Sasuke's frown set in deeper, getting easily annoyed with the young man in front of him.

"Hinata has been placed in the hospital," Neiji said, breaking the silence. "They took her this morning." Sasuke nodded his head, happy about finally understanding why Neiji was here, yet disturbed at the reason for the visit.

"What room number? I'm sure that Sakura will want to visit her and-"

"She's not in that part of the hospital," Neiji said, interrupting him. "She was sent to the mental ward of the hospital."

"What…" Sasuke couldn't think as he felt his blood turn a bit cold. How could someone like Hinata get put in the mental ward of the hospital? She wasn't… maybe Kakashi, but not her. "Why, Neiji?"

"The Hyuuga lowered his eyes so they rested on the floor. "Hinata had a theory on what happened to Naruto and Kakashi-san. However… I guess not everyone thought it was a grand idea. A man from the Branch family overheard what she told me and told her father. I think you are intelligent enough to figure out what happened next."

Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, we why did you come here? Other than to tell me what happened to Hinata?"

"I believe that Hinata might have been on the right track when she began her studies," he told him. "The things she told me… it's quite possible, Sasuke."

"What did she tell you," he asked, wanting to know what the girl had found.

"She said that they had been transported to another land… and I agree with her. That jutsu was a transportation jutsu and we haven't been able to find Naruto anywhere in the leaf or Sand village." Sasuke listened, not like what he was hearing. So Naruto was in another land? Away from him?

"How do we copy this jutsu," he said, his eyes starting to bleed red. Neiji backed away a little at the sight as the Sharingan began to show. "I want to rip out the heart of the person who took Naruto away personally!"

"And Kakashi," Neiji finished, noticing the lack of said teacher in the other's sentence.

"Him too," Sasuke said, still not coming down from his anger high. "I will make this person pay…"

As the Uchiha continued his homicidal thoughts and the Hyuuga tried his best to pacify said thoughts, something was hiding in the shadows. Correction, it was the shadows. The black goo that had taken Naruto and Kakashi lingered in the shadow of a desk, allowing the person on the other side to hear the conversation that was going on. Small tendrils slipped up from the darkness, staying hidden from the two boys. They seemed to be beckoning for something to come to them…

The two shinobi suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to look under the desk. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of the puddle and both made a lunge for it. The Puddle, as it had been dubbed, moved and started for the door, making both boys turn to go after it.

"That thing must be after someone else," Neiji said as he took out a kunai and threw it at the puddle. The kunai hit it's mark, but disappeared inside of it. "Damn… Sasuke, I think we have a prob…lem…" Neiji sighed as he saw the Uchiha throwing known weapon he had on him at the puddle, trying to get it to stop somehow. "That isn't helping, you know…"

"Shut up," he yelled, suddenly realizing that he was out of ammunition. He growled as he started to run faster, trying to catch up with the puddle. "Bring me back Naruto," he yelled as he watched the puddle float up into the air. It seemed to be taunting the two boys.

"Sasuke," Neiji said as an image appeared in the puddle. Sasuke gasped slightly when he saw that it was Naruto, and he seemed to be surrounded by a lot… projectile weapons that Sasuke had just thrown.

"Oops…" The Uchiha said as he saw Naruto freaking out at the weapons.

"He is fine," a voice said coming from the puddle. "He will be returned in time…" Then, the puddle disappeared, taking the image of Naruto and the now Kakashi with it.

"No!" Sasuke yelled as he clenched his fists. "Return him now… return Naruto to me now!"

Neiji looked at Sasuke in surprise. Since when… A smile came to his face. So that was it… well then, this just got interesting. "We will get him back, Sasuke, just be patient."

The Uchiha growled and stalked off, to upset to answer Neiji.

Neiji smirked and walked off as well, needing to look up a few things before he came to a conclusion.

-

Chapter Done!

What do you think? Good? Bad? Want me to update sooner? Then leave me a review ; longer ones are craved for, but even saying "it's good" shows me that you guys cared enough to say something. Also, thanks for all the alerts and faves

One last thing: I have a contest going on. It is a slight spoiler for the story I put up a picture that took me a few mins to draw and it is of the next person to get transported to the digiworld. AND they are in their digivolved form. It can be colored in any medium you want Anyways, the link will be on my profile if you want to enter. Even if you don't have a deviantart account you can enter, just send me the picture

See ya

Shiko


End file.
